Siren
by Insane Troll Logic
Summary: One Shot. From the pool, Dean could hear singing.


Hey all this is Insane Troll Logic. You all remember Pyro, right? Me and her cowrote Harry and the Life Eaters. Basically, she's one of the most awesome people ever but she doesn't have an account. So sometimes she highjacks mine (see AT THE PUB for previous incidents).

**Title**: Siren  
**Author**: Pyrowizzard (sometimes known as Erin)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: I owe it all to the great and powerful Kripke, the characters, car and basic plot are all thanks to that wonderful individual.  
**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Paige aka Insane Troll Logic for putting this up for me and for being my beta. You're the bestest ever!! (yes, she did really say this)  
**Summary**: From the pool, Dean could hear singing.

* * *

**Siren**

"So, when did the problem start?"

"About three months ago. I mean, it's weird right? We've never had any deaths here, ever, and then in three months it's like, bam, 2 kids go missing and three die! I mean what the hell officer, do you think this is some sort of serial killing thing?"

Sam replied, "That's what we're here to find out."

"I still can't believe they sent FBI to Lincoln city." The young lifeguard leaned in conspiratorially. "It's not terrorists is it?"

Dean, walking on the other side of the lifeguard answered seriously, "I don't think that's very likely. Like we said, we were just driving through on our way to Chicago and read about what happened here." They turned a corner, crossed through an abandoned locker room littered with a few dirty towels into the hallway beyond. They finally paused in front of two large wooden doors with frosted windows.

"Well, this is where it happened, I mean where we found the kids you know, dead." Dean pulled out a small knife and quickly sliced through the police tape across the door. "It's just so weird," the lifeguard continued to Sam, "they said the kids didn't even drown or anything, they died of hypothermia. Hypothermia! In an indoor 70 degree swimming pool."

Sam smiled politely as he craned his neck trying to see into the pool. "Yes, we know all that, now we'd like to get to work so…"

The lifeguard nodded, "say no more, I'll be in the main office if you need anything."

Sam smiled politely, "Thanks, I'll remember that." The lifeguard turned and trotted back down the hallway as Sam opened the doors to the pool and walked over to where Dean stood next to the shallow end. "Find anything on the EMF meter?" He asked. Dean smacked the small device he was holding into the palm of his hand.

"No, it crapped out on me. I think it needs new batteries." He rummaged through his pockets but only came up with a piece of lint, which he flicked into the pool. Where the lint landed on the pool, bright ferns of frost formed around it. Neither brother noticed.

"I think we had a pack in the glove compartment," Sam said thoughtfully, "I'll grab it."

"Yeah sure, hey, grab the video camera while you're in there." Dean answered distractedly tossing him the keys. As the doors swung shut behind Sam, Dean tried pressing buttons on the device once more before the lights suddenly flickered and went out.

"What the hell…?" Dean began. He was cut off by a soft, lyrical voice singing up from the depths of the pool. He looked across the water at a woman who seemed to be floating above the deep end in a frozen, fountain of light. Her white dress rippled around her and seemed to spread across the pool in a delicate sheen of frost. Dean locked eyes with her and his mouth hung open. Her voice changed subtly, becoming deeper and tantalizingly sensual. She reached a pale arm out to Dean as though calling him.

Without realizing it he stepped down into the first step of the pool, water splashing up over his shoes and soaking the bottom of his blue jeans in an instant.

The EMF meter fell from his limp hand as he waded further into the shallow end drawn on by the beautiful call of the woman in the pool. As he sank deeper and deeper into the water he was unaware of the frost clinging to his hair, clothes and eyebrows and of the thin sheet of ice spreading towards him as he walked out to her.

* * *

Sam walked quickly through the locker room, a packet of double AA batteries in hand. He pushed open the door to the hallway and strode forward to the large frosted windows of the pool. He raised an eyebrow at the darkness in the room beyond and paused with one hand on the door. Through the glass he could hear, faintly, the sound of, "Singing?" Sam whispered aloud. He took a step away from the door. "Something is not right." He stepped forward again then stopped. He patted down his pockets until he uncovered a smaller, newer version of the device that Dean had been holding by the pool. "Alright," he muttered distractedly as he slotted two batteries into the back, "I know you haven't been tested yet but…" He flicked it on and instantly a little row of lights flashed on the top of the machine and a low humming began purring out of it.

Sam looked back at the door and his confused expression made way for a look of panic. "Dean." He thrust the device in his pocket and, clapping both hands over his ears cutting off the singing, he shouldered the doors aside and burst into the room.

He took in the scene in front of him in a second. Dean was up to his chest in the water. Although his breath was coming in bursts of white vapor and his body was convulsively shaking, he continued walking, mesmerized towards an apparition floating over the deep end of the pool. It was a woman but as the music rose and fell she flickered from being an angelic figure bathed in white light to that of a decaying corpse beckoning with a skeletal hand towards his brother.

"Dean! No!" Sam shouted above the music. Dean paused for an instant and turned his head slightly towards Sam, although never breaking eye contact with the woman over the water.

"Sam, shut up." His voice was an awed whisper, "Can't you see I'm trying to score here."

Sam raced along the edge of the pool, next to Dean. "Dean no, it's not what you think it is, she's trying to kill you, Dean! It's the music just give me your hand!" But dean was no longer listening, he took another step towards the thing.

Sam tried to step down into the pool after him and hissed in pain at the temperature of the water. He cast around desperately for some way to distract his brother long enough to break the ghosts spell.

"Dean," Sam shouted as he walked within a few feet of the ghost, the water just under his chin, "I dented the door of your car getting the batteries, I opened it into a pole and scraped the paint."

Dean shuddered and stopped. Slowly he turned around to face Sam with an expression of complete bewilderment on his face. "You what?"

The music broke. Dean blinked as though coming out of a trance. Sam reached out over the water. "Dean, quick, grab my hand, get out of the water now!" Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but before he could the ghostly figure behind his lunged forward with an inhuman speed and pulled him to her. She was half out of the water one arm wrapped around his chest, the other wrapped round his neck so that her hand could caress his cheek. Dean gasped as though the air had been forced from his lungs.

"No!" The woman screeched, "no, he's mine, he's come for me! You can't have him." She forced Deans chin up to look her in the face, "You came for me! Kiss me, love." She forced his mouth to hers and Dean went limp.

She sadly dropped him back into the water and with a sob vanished.

Dean resurfaced with a gasp and wallowed in the water weakly. "S-S-S-Sammy?" He stuttered then sank back under the water.

"No, Dean!" Sam threw himself down on his stomach and thrust his arm down into the water. He clutched at the arm of Dean jacket and pulled him closer to the edge. He reached in with his other arm and heaved Dean out of the water and onto the edge of the pool. Dean lay on the concrete shivering uncontrollably.

"Dean, stay with me, ok. We've got to get you warmer." He half-carried, half-dragged his brother through the doors and into the hallway that separated the pool from the locker room. Dean collapsed again, his muscles spasming under his sopping wet clothes. Sam dragged him to the wall and began pulling his jacket off. Dean's head limply falling onto Sam's shoulder as he pulled off first one sleeve then the other.

"D-D-Dude, W-what are you do- do-doing?" He grimaced and weakly tried to pull away.

"These clothes are soaking wet, we need to get you dry and warm now or you could die of hypothermia." Dean stopped fighting, instead going limp to allow Sam to pull off his shirt then his shoes. As he pulled off both socks the door next to them swung open and the young lifeguard who had let them in walked into the hallway.

"Hey guys how is your investigation… whoa, what the heck are you..?" Sam cut him off.

"Kid, I need you to find me some clean, dry blankets, now!"

The kid pointed at Dean. "But what?"

"NOW!" He scampered back into the locker room. By the time he got back Dean was down to his boxers and Sam had wrapped his own jacket around Dean's bare shoulders.

"Here, all I could find were some towels." Sam grabbed the first one off the pile and began wiping Dean down. Dean was still shaking weakly but as Sam wrapped his arms around him to begin wiping down his back he managed to push away.

"Ok, Sammy that's it, I g-got it." He stiffly grabbed the towel away from Sam began awkwardly wiping himself down. Sam seemed to relax at this obvious sign of recovery but still grabbed the rest of the towels and began wrapping him in those as well.

"So," the lifeguard asked, "what just happened?"

* * *

Inside the office Dean sat on an elderly couch wrapped in as many towels and blankets that Sam could find around the locker room.

"Sam, I'm fine now, I don't need to be babied like this, we're wasting time. We need to go kill that thing."

Despite his tough comments Dean barely had the strength to push himself off the couch into a standing position where he swayed dangerously. Sam pushed lightly on his chest and he sank back onto the couch.

"No, Dean," Sam answered seriously, "you could have died in there, I'm letting you anywhere near that pool again."

"Who do you think you are Dad? You don't get to tell me what to do, I was fighting monsters before you were toilet trained."

"Don't give me that tough-little-soldier crap, you're staying right here."

Dean glared at his younger brother but remained on the couch. "I feel like a freakin' cocoon."

Sam sighed. A quiet voice perked up behind him, "So," Sam turned to look at the lifeguard who was sitting next to a blue and white table with Sam's laptop on it, "you're not FBI are you?"

Sam smiled faintly, "No, we're not." He walked over and sat in front of his laptop. "It's kind of complicated."

"But you're still, I mean, you're still going to help us with whatever's going on in that pool right?"

Sam nodded and began typing on his laptop. "Yes, and right now we need your help, before the kids recently has anyone else died here? Specifically a woman." The lifeguard looked confused and began shaking his head no.

"Has anything unusual happened here? Even from a long time ago?" Dean added from the couch.

The lifeguard began shaking his head no again then stopped, "well…"

Dean looked up. "Well what?"

"You'll just think it's stupid."

"Trust me, " Sam replied. "We won't."

"Well, there's kinda a local legend about this place but it's not real, only kids believe that stuff."

"Try us." Sam turned to face him with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, there's this legend that this place was built on what used to be an old opera house way back. Anyway, supposedly there was this gorgeous singer, like super hot you know, named Rose or Daisy or something. Like I was saying she had tons of guys after her and one day she planned to run away with one of them, I forget his name, it's not really that important, anyway so she was going to run of with him right, they were supposed to meet on the steps of the opera house at midnight but he never showed. This was in the dead of winter right and she just stood there waiting for him all night, but he never came. The next day she as found, frozen on the steps dead." The lifeguard paused for dramatic effect "they say she's still here haunting the place, waiting for her long lost love." He grinned slightly. "But that's stupid. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Right." Sam said, shutting down computer and shooting Dean a significant look.

"So," Dean asked casually, "where did they bury this singer?"

* * *

The Winchester brothers stood a few miles away from the pool house in an old, forgotten graveyard at the edge of town. They stared forlornly at an ivy-covered gravestone in font of them.

"Lily Gibson; 1889 to 1912, may angels sing thee to thy rest." Sam read.

They both stared down, Sam had spent the last hour and a half digging up the singers remains as a still protesting Dean had sat in the car with the heater turned up as high as it could go. Now the coffin lay open at the bottom of a six foot hole containing what was once a beautiful young woman wrapped in a white, lace dress.

Sam opened a container of salt and poured it over the corpse as Dean soaked the remains in lighter fluid. They both stopped and Dean pulled a box of matches out of his pocket, he lit one and carefully dropped it into the grave. Bright flames erupted from the hole and a sound light a high note seemed to hang softly in the air.

Sam listened for a moment then quietly added, "C- sharp."

Dean shot him a look. "You learn that in your fancy college?"

They both turned away from the grave and began walking to the car.

"Yeah, I took a year of chorus so I could have a class with Jess."

"So what, you can sing now?"

"Don't even think about it, Dean."

"I can't believe you told me you messed up my car."

"Hey, I was desperate! You were this close to making out with a dead chick which, by the way, is never getting old."

"Yeah, but the car? That's low."

There was silence for a moment as both of them slid into the car.

"So, what were you? Soprano?"

(end)

* * *

_ See what I mean guys? We want Pyro writing more fic. Encourage her and maybe she'll even get an account of her own!_


End file.
